


Purple Touch

by LintuChaos



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Alternative Universe - Nightclub, Angst, Luzubiusplay (?) implicado, M/M, Mangelito Implicado, Me salió más triste de lo planeado, Miscommunication, Multi, NSFW, Nightclub AU, No son exclusivos, Rubius!DJ, Threesome, Vegetta!Dueño de club, Wigetta implicado, Y celos de por medio, pero todo bien al final
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LintuChaos/pseuds/LintuChaos
Summary: El rey del club, viene cada noche a robar las miradas de todos los presentes. No le interesa la música, ni la fiesta, ni los intentos de todos por conquistarlo. Solo le interesa el DJ.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, rubius/vegetta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Purple Touch

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Song Fic? Incluye varias canciones, pero está principalmente inspirado en la canción "Your Love (Dejà Vu)", de Glass Animals.
> 
> Este one shot que no es one shot (?) está dividido por "Tracks", casi a manera de mini capítulos. Cada capítulo, por ende, viene acompañado de una canción. No es enteramente necesario leer con la música de fondo, pero es recomendado. Aquí la playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_xZrvRaxI1RVxxaYzfLewOVzw21f2L7V

[TRACK 01]

El camino a casa solía siempre arrullarlo un poco; la agradable sensación de calor que se apoderaba del interior de aquél lujoso auto, aunado a la vista a través de la ventana, dejando ver las luces y edificios del centro la ciudad, era una combinación que usualmente nunca fallaba. Pero aquella noche, nada lograba relajarlo.

La canción que sonaba a través de las bocinas parecía burlarse de él; los minutos para llegar a su piso eran cada vez menos, y Rubén simplemente no lograba reunir las agallas de decir algo. Lo que sea. Solo podía permanecer ahí sentado, sudando frío, y sintiendo un enorme hueco en el estómago.

Mientras tanto, el mayor al volante lucía satisfecho y apacible, igual que siempre; conducía sin muchas preocupaciones en mente, totalmente ajeno a la ansiedad de su acompañante. Totalmente ajeno al desastre en su cabeza.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, y Rubén soltó un suspiro que le caló en el pecho. Sin pronunciar palabra, bajó de su asiento, con el frío del lugar recibiéndole de lleno; el súbitamente dejar de ser envuelto por la agradable calefacción del auto, lo sintió como un golpe de realidad, que le avisaba que esa era su última oportunidad.

Se giró, conectando su mirada con la del conductor, quien lo recibió con su típica, encantadora sonrisa. El chico abrió la boca, dispuesto a decirle todo… pero nada salió.

—Buenas noches, princeso —el otro se despidió, su voz suave y coqueta.

Rubén relajó los hombros, totalmente derrotado, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreírle de vuelta. —Buenas noches, De Luque.

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el auto ya no estaba ahí. El galán de la mirada amatista se había esfumado, y con él, su última oportunidad de sincerarse, antes de que fuera tarde.

Una fría ráfaga lo hizo salir de su ola de arrepentimiento, ahuyentándolo de la entrada a su edificio, indicando que era hora de entrar. Subió las escaleras hasta su puerta, cada paso más pesado que el anterior. Entró a su piso, siendo recibido por todas esas cajas que llevaban invadiendo su hogar los últimos días; vio con detenimiento un par de éstas, pensado en lo tonto que fue por esperar hasta la última noche en decirle a Samuel lo que pasaría…

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Además, si el mayor fuera un poco más atento, ya se habría dado cuenta él mismo de todo.

Y con todos esos pensamientos negativos, se resignó a ir a la cama; lo único bueno de todo esto de ser DJ, era que no tenía que preocuparse de tener que levantarse temprano.

Pero cuando cayera la noche… ahí sería cuando tendría el problema. Por lo pronto, su único problema era el tratar de conciliar el sueño; eran casi las cinco de la mañana, y sueño sí que tenía, cansado después de una jornada nocturna más… con algo de tiempo extra en la oficina de su jefe. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos algo de descanso, pero su mente seguía a mil por hora. Y un sentimiento de agobio inundando su pecho, lo obligaba a mantener sus ojos abiertos.

No le era difícil el intentar conciliar el sueño, le era difícil hacerlo sabiendo que, por la tarde, al despertar… lo haría en una cama vacía, en una habitación vacía, y en un piso vacío, solo ocupado por cajas de cartón.

Despertaría solo.

* * *

[TRACK 02]

—El jefe llegó —le hizo saber el mesero, quien le traía un vaso de “Lluvia Púrpura”, como era costumbre.

Y como era costumbre también, el DJ tocó una canción más tranquila; una que destacaba entre el ruidoso playlist del resto de la noche, que anunciaba la llegada del rey del club. Algo que llevaba haciendo los últimos seis meses, y algo que el resto de los locales había aprendido a notar, con todas las miradas viajando hasta el área VIP; el joven dueño del club “Lycanthrope” llegó puntual a su mesa favorita, como hacía cada noche, robándose la atención de más de uno.

Rubén se permitió recorrer con su mirada el bien trabajado cuerpo de Samuel, que lograba todavía lucirse, aun debajo de su camisa a botones y pantalón. Aun siendo esto un club nocturno, el mayor gustaba de verse al menos mínimamente formal a todas horas posibles, con la infalible excusa de qué él era el dueño, y, por lo tanto, la imagen del lugar.

Y todo aquello de ser la imagen del lugar, era un acto que tenía muy bien ensayado; pero Rubén había tenido el privilegio de conocer al verdadero Samuel De Luque, que se escondía detrás de esa fachada de joven empresario, taciturno e inalcanzable.

Un joven que al que llevaba desvistiendo cada noche, casi todas las noches, durante los últimos meses.

Antes de que Samuel pudiera notar que era observado, el DJ regresó su atención a la consola frente a él, intentando no ser atrapado en el acto. Todo, bajo la reprobatoria mirada del mesero junto a él.

—¿A qué hora regresaste a casa anoche?

Rubén dejó de enfocar su vista en la mesa, para entonces mirar a su compañero. —Poco antes de las cinco.

—¿Y sí le dijiste? —interrogó de nuevo.

El más alto se congeló, sintiendo llegar el regaño. —N-no, no pude al final…

Alex suspiró, decepcionado, pero no sorprendido. —Mangel y yo te lo advertimos muchas veces, ¿Qué no? Ahora que esperaste hasta el último minuto, será peor.

—Sí, hace rato Mangel se encargó de recordármelo una vez más, también…

Rubius rodó los ojos, recordando cómo Lolito le había llamado en la tarde, despertándolo, queriendo confirmar con él un par de cosas sobre trabajo, y su próxima visita a Los Santos… y como la llamada fue interrumpida por Mangel, arrebatándole el móvil al pelirrojo, comenzando a interrogar a Rubius a diestra y siniestra.

—No planeas simplemente no decirle, y desaparecer, ¿O sí?

—Digo, ¿por qué no? Si lo hago, y pregunta por mí, Fargan le puede decir qué ha pasado —el DJ bromeó, a sabiendas de que no conseguiría sacarle ni una risa al menor.

—No arrastres a David a tu desastre —el mesero regañó, —ni a mí tampoco, te aviso. Le tienes que decir esta noche. _Tú_.

—Yo sé, yo sé… y lo voy a hacer. Solo dame algo de tiempo—Rubén se resignó. Desganado, alzó su vaso. —Y otro par de estos; los voy a necesitar.

Alex se mostró un poco más piadoso ante sus palabras, y con bandeja bajo el brazo, regresó a la barra, dispuesto a darle a David el mensaje de que fuera preparando otro par de lluvias.

El chico paseó la mirada por la pista de baile frente a él, y las mesas lejanas que la rodeaban, topándose con la mirada coqueta de Samuel, quien le dedicó un guiño. El DJ solo pudo sonreír, nervioso.

El electroclash no fue más, y Rubén volvió a la programación normal. Eligió una canción, que lo llevó de vuelta a mejores tiempos.

A cuando se había unido recién al club.

* * *

<<REWIND

[TRACK 03]

Tenía apenas una semana en el club, viniendo a ambientar el lugar cada noche, sin falta. Ya se había familiarizado del todo las luces neón púrpuras, los sofisticados moldeados en las paredes, los grandes espejos adornados de doradas enredaderas, y la barra hecha de fina madera; todo aquello dándole un aire formal y lujoso al establecimiento, y brindando cierta sensación de exclusividad a todos los que se hacían de una mesa con éxito, cada noche.

Lo único que lograba recordarle que esto era un club nocturno al joven DJ, era la pista de baile, y su puesto en la cabina; el resto del lugar, parecía invitar a los presentes a vestir sus mejores ropas, para solo venir a vanagloriarse entre sí, buscando llevar a casa la presa de la noche. Más que un lugar para ir a bailar, era un lugar para presumir y conseguir más status. Y _otra_ cosa.

Pero Rubén no se fijaba demasiado en ello; lo único que le importaba, es que le hubieran dado el trabajo como tal, y poder vivir de pinchar todas las noches en un lugar de tanto renombre. No le interesaban los rostros bonitos, los trajes y los vestidos que veía cada noche… solo le preocupaba poner la pista correcta. Así era, al menos, hasta que una noche el dueño del lugar vino de visita.

La primera vez que lo vio, no estaba al tanto de que él era quien estaba a cargo; David, el supervisor, le había comentado que el jefe no se pasaba muy seguido por el lugar. Es0 sí, sin saber de antemano de quién se trataba… su aura se sentía muy poderosa. Dominante.

Hipnotizante.

Y pudo notar al instante que no era el único que lo percibía, pues el club entero pareció detenerse un momento en cuanto el joven entró al establecimiento; seguido por la mirada de todos, tomó asiento en la que sería su mesa los siguientes meses, logrando establecerse como el rey del club que era, sin decir ni una palabra. A ese nivel de poder estaba.

No mucho tiempo después supo, gracias a Alex, que se trataba del dueño; y compresiblemente, entró un poco en pánico cuando el mismo Alex le trajo una Lluvia Púrpura, diciendo que era de parte de aquel joven en la mesa de la zona VIP, y que dicho joven deseaba hablar con él.

Esperaba que lo interrogara, que le dijera tal vez que la música no cumplía con sus estándares, o que simplemente no terminara de aprobarlo como persona. Quizá estaba exagerando, pero realmente no sabía qué esperar de aquel joven, que parecía estar fuera del alcance de todo y todos.

Ciertamente, no esperaba tener una charla tan amena con él.

Le había preguntado un par de cosas sobre dónde había trabajado antes, sí, pero todo siempre en un tono muy amable; le confesó no estar siempre al tanto de quiénes eran sus empleados, y que lo había reconocido como una cara nueva. Hablaron de la fama del lugar, de que Rubén aparentemente elegía buena música, y de que esperaba volver a hablar con él en el futuro. Samuel básicamente le dio la bienvenida a su club de manera oficial, y después lo dejó volver al trabajo. Y tras de ese agradable encuentro, Samuel volvió la noche siguiente.

Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente.

Cada noche, invitándole una bebida al DJ, quien luego se tomaba unos minutos de su turno para saludarlo. Para bromear con él. Para atreverse a elogiar su atuendo.

Y la quinta noche, Samuel lo llamó a su oficina dentro del club, una vez acabado su turno.

—¿Estoy en problemas? —preguntó, genuinamente nervioso.

—Claro que no, chaval —rio el mayor, guiándolo por el pasillo.

Atravesaron un par de puertas, y subieron un par de escaleras, cada vez alejándose más de la zona abierta al público. Lo más adentro que Rubén había estado dentro del club, fue cuando Alex le había hecho acompañarlo a uno de los pequeños almacenes, lejos de la pista, o cuando Fargan lo había dejado pasar a su pequeña oficina también, cuando formalizaron su unión al club como DJ.

Ni siquiera sabía que el lugar tenía tantas escaleras –aunque sí lo imaginaba, ya que, al fin de cuentas, el local era de tres pisos, pero no imaginaba que hubiera acceso al tercero. Pasaba que, el tercer piso estaba reservado para almacenes más grandes, la oficina de De Luque, y otros espacios que era preferible que no estuvieran a la vista.

—Solo quería enseñarte mi oficina, nada más, ya que tú no has estado en ella —Samuel sonrió, abriendo la puerta, y dejándolo pasar.

Rubén se abrió camino dentro de esta, admirando con detenimiento lo elegante que era. Conservaba la misma estética y colores que el resto del club, pero con un giro más serio. Uno que funcionaba para una oficina, precisamente. Pero el toque de sofisticación, de _glamour_ … seguían ahí, gritando sin pena a quién exactamente le pertenecía este espacio.

El DJ se acercó al escritorio del lugar. —Hostia, qué guapa la silla…

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí… va mucho contigo. Una silla de señor —rio el joven, recibiendo un juguetón codazo por parte del otro a manera de reclamo. —Que no, que no… pero si es muy elegante. Una silla que dice, “estoy al mando”.

—…Pruébala.

—¿Cómo —?

No pudo evitar sentirse algo desorientado. No se esperaba que Vegetta (como había descubierto que le gustaba que le llamaran) realmente solo quisiera mostrarle su oficina, ni tampoco esperaba tal ofrecimiento, de probar su silla. Pero principalmente, no esperaba que el mayor lo sugiriera de forma tan… demandante.

Casi como si se lo estuviera ordenando.

Por no hablar de su tono de voz; uno que, si bien no llevaba tanto tiempo de conocer al joven dueño, era sorprendente que se tuviera tan bien escondido. A diferencia del usual tono cordial, amable, y hasta algo ladino, en el que se veía reflejada toda su profesionalidad, y que usaba todo el tiempo… este era un poco más grave, suave, pero imponente. Uno que iba más con la primera impresión que Rubén había tenido de él.

La mirada de Vegetta sobre la suya se intensificó, brillando como si de filosas amatistas se trataran. —Que te sientes, anda.

<<REWIND

[TRACK 04]

De nuevo, no era verdaderamente una orden como tal, pero él la recibió como una, y a Rubius le tomó no más de un segundo el obedecer; la alta calidad de la silla al tacto, logró distraerlo un poco de este nuevo aire de tensión en el ambiente, pero, aun así, se mantuvo alerta. Vio con atención los pasos de Samuel, acercándose al escritorio, y tomando asiento sobre éste, frente a él.

—¿Qué tal?

—Me siento el jefe —bromeó el más joven.

Logró sacarle una sonrisilla al que de verdad era el jefe ahí, y por un par de segundos, Rubius pudo relajarse. O así fue, hasta que volvió a sentir esa terebrante mirada sobre él.

Algo buscaba. No parecía querer revelar qué, exactamente, y de hecho se sentía como si estuviera esperando a que Rubén lo dijera por él. Al principio, el chico no supo adivinar qué era… pero luego, sintió un juguetón, si acaso tímido, rozar en su pierna; el pie del joven dueño se deslizaba lentamente de arriba abajo, en un movimiento casi imperceptible, por encima del pantalón del DJ.

No le dio ni tiempo de procesar cuál era el significado de aquello, cuando Samuel volvió a hablar. —¿…Te gustaría ser el jefe?

—¿P-perdón—?

—Que si te gustaría ser el jefe…—canturreó, su voz grave y cargada de deseo, de pronto volviéndose apenas un ronco susurro, que se coló en el pecho del más joven, dejándolo sin aire. De Luque se puso de pie, y poco a poco se inclinó hacia el frente, sus manos apoyadas en los descansabrazos de la silla, su cuerpo lentamente aprisionando a Rubén.

El prisionero se vio falto de cualquier tipo de reacción; ni un resuello, ni un brinco, ni un sonido. Totalmente inerte, apenas capaz de respirar, sintió su cuerpo cada vez más ligero, como si toda la fuerza se le escapara de pronto; falto de voluntad por completo, vulnerable a más no poder, cayendo ante el hechizo de aquel toque purpura.

Acercó su rostro unos centímetros más; tan cerca, que su aliento acabó por mezclarse con el del contrario. —Te estoy preguntando que si quieres estar al mando —Samuel susurró, descaradamente rozando sus labios con los del chico al hablar.

Rubén apenas y asintió, pero fue suficiente para que su jefe entrara en acción. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, y terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos, siendo lo suficientemente gentil como para que el chico tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, antes de poder dejarlo sin aliento por completo. Y lo hizo; tan pronto pudo procesar lo que ocurría, el DJ tomó el rostro del mayor entre sus manos, ante el temor de que llegaran a separarse. Electricidad viajó por todo su cuerpo, a la par que se le nublaba el juicio. Solo quería más.

Y pese a que Samuel terminó por separarse de él, haciéndolo temer que el momento había llegado a su fin, _sí_ obtuvo más. Quizá más de lo que esperaba.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió las manos de su jefe bajar, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo; Samuel quedó de rodillas frente a él, con un brillo en sus ojos que le robó el sentido común al más alto. Lo siguiente que supo, era que apoyaba su cabeza violentamente contra el respaldo, y sus dedos se clavaban en los descansabrazos de la silla; sus uñas cual garras casi rasgando la fina piel del mueble, en un intento de no perder la cabeza, ante las atenciones por parte de la boca de De Luque.

El may0r se permitió abrir los ojos un momento, para poder apreciar el desastre de jadeos y temblores que era Rubén en ese momento, aferrándose a la silla como podía. Paseó su lengua una última vez por toda su extensión, desde la base, hasta la punta del falo, para luego dejar que su mano derecha siguiera haciendo el trabajo.

—Te voy a contar un secreto —canturreó, sin dejar de mover su mano, a un ritmo tortuosamente lento. —No soy fan de la escena nocturna; soy alguien que gusta de dormir todas sus horas, y llevar en general una rutina que, personas como tú, tal vez consideren “aburrida”. Pero como habrás podido notar… estos días he estado viniendo más seguido. Todo por hablar contigo esa noche. —le dejó un juguetón beso en uno de sus muslos, antes de seguir hablando.

—Con la esperanza de volver ver tus bonitos ojos, volví una segunda noche —dio otro beso, esta vez acercándose un poco de nuevo a su polla. —Con la esperanza de volver a apreciar tus bonitos brazos, volví una tercera —y otro. —Con la esperanza de escuchar tu voz, volví una cuarta —y otro más. —…Y con la esperanza de que me follaras aquí mismo, en esta oficina, volví una quinta.

Rubén clavó las uñas en la silla todavía con más fuerza, pero no porque buscara componerse, sino controlarse; la voz de su jefe caía sobre él como suave terciopelo, erizándole cada centímetro de su piel, calando en lo más profundo de su ser. Samuel buscaba provocarlo al extremo, y lo estaba logrando.

—Dime, Doblas… ¿hice bien en volver?

Y ahí se acabó su paciencia.

De un momento para otro, los papeles fueron intercambiados; ahora era Samuel quién estaba debajo del chico, encima de su escritorio.

El menor podía no ser tan imponente como el empresario bajo su agarre, pero una vez provocado, y cegado por su propia libido, Rubius era capaz de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, como de dejar sin aire al mayor al reclamar esos suaves labios como suyos, en un beso autoritario. O de provocarle mil y un temblores, y hacer que Vegetta buscara aferrarse a su espalda, apenas solo explorando su entrada.

O de hacerlo sentir que tocaba el cielo, y arrancarle su nombre entre jadeos, al sentir los dedos del más alto clavándose en sus caderas, y recibir cada estocada dada.

Rubén aprovechó gustoso y sin medida el “control” que se le había sido otorgado –pero que él sabía, solo aplicaba para el cuerpo de Samuel; quien seguía al mando, era el mismo De Luque, sucediendo todo en su propio espacio de trabajo, y bajo sus condiciones. Podía ser él quién estaba debajo, pero el de mirada amatista era quien tenía atrapado al otro en un hechizo, en el cual Rubius caía cada vez más profundo. Con cada gimoteo que dejaba salir, Vegetta ganaba un poco más de control sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

Y noche tras noche, se volvió dueño de su cuerpo, de su tiempo, y de su cabeza. Quizá sin planearlo, Samuel se había adueñado por completo de su ser, más allá de solo tenerlo a su merced, cada vez que tenía ganas de follar.

Y Rubén se había permitido de vivir en la mentira de que su jefe también pensaba en él, fuera de un contexto meramente carnal, por un tiempo. No eran algo oficial, pero estaba seguro de que tampoco eran nada …pero el hecho de que Vegetta no tuviera idea (y que no pareciera tener siquiera algo de interés) de su vida fuera del club, tampoco le daba muchas esperanzas.

Eso, y al chico albino al que estaba besando en ese momento, claro.

* * *

[TRACK 05]

La sonrisa ligeramente lasciva que se había logrado colar en el rostro de Rubius, tras recordar el primero, y varios más de sus encuentros, se fue tan pronto como llegó.

No era raro que Vegetta llegara acompañado al club –de hecho, raro era cuando venía solo, pero sus acompañantes solían ser solo adornos; rostros bonitos que ayudaban a reforzar su imagen de alfa, y de paso, ahuyentar a aquellos que tuvieran las agallas de querer conversar y coquetear con él. Casi siempre venía con personas diferentes; Rubius había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con algunos de ellos, que resultaban ser siempre amigos de años del joven dueño, que le hacían el favor de acompañarlo.

Pero en esta ocasión, sus acompañantes eran personas que _sí_ había visto antes en el club, y por lo mismo, suponía que eran conquistas recientes. A su izquierda, tenía a una chica alta, delgada, de cabellera larga y dorada, que era imposible que no fuera modelo, y sonreía embelesada; y a su derecha, un bello joven albino, de delicadas facciones y ojos rasgados, se acurrucaba discretamente contra él.

— _¿De verdad piensas venir cada noche solo a verme?_ —Rubén recordó preguntarle a su jefe, una de esas tantas noches juntos.

— _Te lo dije; no me interesa la escena nocturna_ —Samuel le respondió entonces, sentado en su regazo. — _Pero con tal de verte, sí. Yo vengo el día que sea._

Aquel intercambió resonaba en su cabeza, ahora convertido en un amargo recuerdo. En su momento fue algo bonito, sí, el pensar que el mayor estaba tan cautivado con él… pero en retrospectiva, debió ahondar más en el hecho de como lo había hecho ir hasta su mesa la primera noche que lo vio. O en lo poco que se tardó en llevarlo a su oficina, tras tener contadas conversaciones. O en el bote de lubricante, que guardaba convenientemente en su escritorio.

Muy probablemente, no era ni el primero, ni el último, en poner pie dentro de esa oficina fuera del horario de trabajo. Por supuesto que el dueño debía tener más pretendientes, como esos dos en la mesa. Pero, en verdad, ¿siquiera tenía el derecho a molestarse por ello?

Rubén había intentado invitar a De Luque a pasar a su departamento un par de veces, después de que éste lo llevara de vuelta en su coche, y todas habían sido ignoradas. Aparte de eso, no había hecho mucho de su parte para llevar, lo que sea que tuvieran, a otro nivel… y prefirió seguirle el juego a Vegetta, pues era más fácil. Y también lo disfrutaba. Había dejado que lo usara. Y él había usado a Samuel también. Había sido algo equitativo.

¿Y entonces por qué dolía tanto?

Antes de querer ponerse a reflexionar y dar con una respuesta, prefirió desquitar su descanso yendo a la barra, y tratar de ahogar sus inquietudes en alcohol.

—Ah, Rub… —David alejó su atención de la caja registradora, notando la presencia del DJ, —apenas iba a mandar a Alexby contigo. ¿Te sirvo tu Lluvia Pur—?

—Dame _cualquier cosa_ que no sea purpura, por favor —masculló el joven, intentando ocultar lo mejor que podía su enojo.

No obstante, al barman le bastó solo mirar hacia la mesa de su jefe, y ver la compañía que éste tenía, para entender que Rubén no estaba de buenas. —Claro, enseguida —dijo, sin ahondar más en el asunto.

Rubén se llevó las manos a las sienes, y resopló; finalmente decidió, que mandaría a tomar por culo a toda idea sobre Vegetta. Todo recuerdo, todo celo, y toda fantasía… ya no tendría cabida en su mente. Algo que, bien le habían dicho Mangel y Alex, era algo que tenía que haber empezado a hacer hace tiempo; pero cómo no, esperó hasta el último momento, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Su última noche en aquél bendito lugar, e iba a pasarla en soledad.

—¿Qué te hizo el color purpura para que lo odiaras?

…O tal vez no.

Se giró, buscando al dueño de la voz tintada de curiosidad; dio con una bella mirada celeste, perteneciente a un lindo castaño, quien lo veía divertido.

—Me arruinó la existencia —sonrió, calmándose un poco.

—¿Cómo que te arruinó la existencia? Si es un color tan bonito —el chico sonrió también. —Es el color de los soñadores.

—Que les den a los soñadores —Rubén rio, a la par que tomaba el vaso de “Blue Hawaiian” que Fargan dejó frente a él. —Estoy bastante cansado del morado…

Se giró hacia el extraño, mirándolo de arriba abajo, deteniéndose un par de segundos a admirar sus ojos. Al sentirse observado, el otro se cohibió un poco, y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Ante esto, Rubius regresó su atención a su bebida, sonriendo. —Además, creo que me vendría bien un cambio —dijo, alzando su vaso. —…Y el azul también es un color muy bonito.

De inmediato, el extraño se terminó de sonrojar por completo, atinando a dejar salir una tímida y nerviosa risilla. Miró al DJ con el más mínimo deje de lástima.

— _Sorry_ , pero yo—

—No viene solo —una tercera voz interrumpió.

Rubén sintió entonces como era rodeado por un brazo por los hombros, y su nariz atrapó una leve mezcla de sándalo y tabaco.

—Luzu, mi niño, por fin te encuentro —el segundo extraño le sonrió al castaño en la barra. Acto seguido, enfocó su atención de nuevo en el DJ, de quien todavía se colgaba por sus hombros. —Espero que no estuvieras intentando coquetear con mi novio, guapo.

Hubo un detalle en la voz del moreno, y en el cómo se había acercado tanto de lleno, que hizo a Rubén dudar; naturalmente, se pondría algo nervioso al descubrir que estaba ligando a la pareja de alguien más, pero en este caso, el “alguien más” no parecía tan… molesto. No del todo, al menos. Sus palabras eran de advertencia, sí, pero su tono era más bien… un reto.

Rubius decidió tentar su suerte. —¿…Qué pasa si lo intento?

El moreno sonrió, soberbio. —Pues tendrás que hacerlo conmigo, también.

—Pero Auron, ¿qué dices? —Luzu rio ante la ocurrencia de su pareja, logrando contagiarle la risa.

El más alto examinó con detenimiento al joven junto a él, esperando pacientemente a que él y el castaño terminaran de reír. Una vez tuvo de nuevo la atención de ambos, respondió.

—No tengo problema —sonrió, coqueto, ante la atónita mirada de la pareja. Mirada que, pronto, adquirió cierta malicia y complicidad.

* * *

[TRACK 06]

Él podía hacerlo también. Podía jugar a el mismo juego, y tener más gente detrás de él. _Necesitaba_ saber que podía dejar a Vegetta como su segunda opción cuando él quisiera, y sentir que tenía algo de control que creía que el mayor le había robado.

Por más que, en ese momento, se sintiera como un simple e _scort_.

Trataba de no pensar mucho en ello. Trataba de no autocastigarse demasiado mentalmente ante el hecho de que se había liado con extraños a la primera oportunidad, por puro despecho. Y aunque el hecho lo fastidiaba un poco… ciertamente, sí logró distraerse. Especialmente, debido a la excelente compañía que tenía.

La bella mirada celeste del castaño frente a él estaba totalmente nublada por el placer, delatando qué tan ido estaba en medio de ese frenesí, dentro de aquél oscuro almacén al que el DJ había guiado a la pareja. Luzu dejaba salir entrecortados jadeos, e intentaba reprimir inútilmente ladinos gimoteos en la boca de Auron.

Con sus manos en las caderas de éste, Rubén se adentraba en Luzu en un gentil vaivén; nada demasiado lento, pero tampoco agresivo. El moreno, por su parte, torturaba al castaño al darle atención a su polla con su mano derecha, a la par que devoraba sus labios. Todo, en pro de sobre estimular a Luzu, y dejarlo hecho un lío, para el disfrute de los otros dos. Pronto, sin embargo, Auron dejó de enfocar toda su atención en su novio, para girarse hacia el rubio.

El moreno le sonrió, y con su mano todavía dándole atención al miembro de el de ojos celestes, se inclinó a darle un beso tormentosamente lento, con la intención de provocarlo. Y con Rubén siendo el impaciente ser que era, no tardó en caer ante tal provocación, respondiendo de forma demandante, y exigiendo más cooperación por parte de Auron. El otro sonrió, triunfante. Y sin dar aviso, se posicionó detrás de Rubius.

Comenzó a repartir besos por su quijada y cuello, bajando poco a poco, pronto cambiando su enfoque a la clavícula y hombro del rubio; se permitió ser un poco más rudo llegado a ese punto, dando un par de mordiscos en esta zona, efectivamente marcándolo. Como respuesta, Rubén dejó salir uno que otro gruñido y suspiro ante las provocaciones de Auron, siendo la piel de su cuello y hombros algo sensible.

Pero cuando una de las manos del moreno bajó, paseando con descaro las puntas de sus dedos por toda su espalda, comenzó a tensarse un poco en anticipación; tuvo que ahogar un jadeo, y hacer un esfuerzo para seguir enfocado en follar a Luzu, cuando sintió cómo la mano de Auron se acercaba peligrosamente a su entrada. El chico tatuado solo se limitaba a palpar juguetonamente la zona, disfrutando de lo nervioso que parecía ponerse el chico.

Con Luzu delante suya, y Auron a sus espaldas, el DJ se sentía no muy lejos del cielo. Tristemente, la caída fue dolorosa.

* * *

Sabía que estaba en su descanso, así que no era raro el no verlo en la cabina. Lo raro, es que no había venido a pasearse a su mesa, y tampoco se le veía en la barra con Fargan. Alexby tampoco parecía saber dónde estaba. Su curiosidad fue malestar suficiente, como para dejar momentáneamente de lado a sus acompañantes, e ir a buscarlo.

En su oficina no podía estar, pues no estaba abierta; solo Vegetta tenía la llave, por lo cual, Rubius podía entrar sólo cuando iba con él. Por lo mismo, la descartó de buenas a primeras. Se acercó igual a la barra, para confirmar que no estaba cerca, y así fue. Tampoco parecía estar en la pista, que de vez en cuando sí solía visitar.

Fue después de no encontrarlo tampoco en los baños, que empezó a ampliar su búsqueda más allá del área abierta al público; puerta por puerta, buscó dentro de los pequeños almacenes al rubio, tratando de imaginar por qué mierda estaría escondiéndose.

Ciertamente, no esperaba que _esa_ fuera la razón.

Justo cuando ponía su mano en el pomo de la siguiente puerta, pudo escucharlo; por el alto volumen y bajos de la música, alcanzaba a ocultarse un poco, pero estaba ahí. La voz de Rubén, entrecortada y suplicante.

Y no era debido a él.

Incrédulo, giró el pomo tan lento como pudo, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Asomó la cabeza, en busca de una respuesta… pero a la vez, deseando no obtenerla.

Le fue difícil de procesar. Sentía que no era real. Pero un nuevo quejido por parte de Rubén, lo hizo aceptar la realidad; frente a él, en medio de ese mal iluminado almacén, el rubio ocupaba su boca atendiendo la polla de un joven castaño, quien gimoteaba tanto o más que el propio Rubén. Y tomándolo por las caderas, un moreno de prominentes tatuajes embestía al DJ por detrás. Complaciendo a ambos extraños, el rubio se quedaba sin aire –pero sus pupilas dilatadas delataban lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, y su cuerpo temblaba del placer.

—Doblas.

Los tres se detuvieron en seco. Sus miradas viajaron hasta la puerta, para dar con el dueño de esa voz tan… enfadada. De brazos cruzados, y ojos sombríos, Vegetta permanecía de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Lo rodeaba un aura pesada y amenazante, que logró que los dos extraños se incorporaran de inmediato, y buscaran vestirse.

Rubius, por otro lado, no se vio muy afectado por su presencia. Si acaso, dejó caer su mirada, sin hacer un esfuerzo en enfrentar a su jefe. No por miedo, aparentemente, sino por falta de interés.

—¿Qué haces? —demandó saber el dueño, su voz todavía de lo más monótona.

Rubius se mostró genuinamente confundido. Dejó salir una sonrisilla burlona. —¿…Qué no es obvio?

—…Estás en horario de trabajo.

—Es mi descanso.

Vegetta se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, tratando de procesar tan estúpida respuesta. Devolvió su atención a los otros dos, que terminaban de vestirse. —Chicos, si no les importa… esta área no está abierta al público —intentó escupir el menos veneno posible al hablar. —Les voy a tener que pedir que se retiren.

Y sin pensarlo mucho, la pareja hizo caso a la indicación, dedicando un par de miradas confundidas al DJ antes de dejarlo por su cuenta. Sin prestarles mucha atención, o a Samuel, Rubén se dispuso a vestirse también, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Quieres explicarte? —su jefe le dio otra oportunidad.

—¿Qué hay que explicar? Conectamos en la barra, yo estaba en mi descanso… —Rubius se giró, disfrutando quizá más de lo que debería sus propias palabras. —Solo pasó.

Ya vestido, caminó hasta quedar frente al mayor, luciendo tan inocente como podía. Se quedaron así unos momentos, con la mirada oliva esperando una reacción de la amatista; era imposible decir qué pasaba por la cabeza de Samuel, pero Rubén podía al menos percibir que estaba molesto.

—…Pues esperen hasta volver a casa a la próxima. Regresa a trabajar.

Y en cuestión de segundos, ahora el enojado era el DJ.

Abrió los ojos en total incredulidad, como si las palabras del mayor realmente lo hubieran ofendido. Claro que Vegetta no esperaba que el chico se tomara el ser atrapado y regañado con gracia, pero tampoco entendía la reacción tan dolida. Tampoco entendió cuando Rubius finalmente bajó la mirada y resopló, como recibiendo una amaga noticia.

—Vale. Voy.

Y sin más, salió del pequeño almacén, dejándolo solo y confundido.

Y algo dolido. Pero Vegetta no le prestó mucha atención a eso.

* * *

[TRACK 07]

Para cuando volvió a su mesa, Rubén ya estaba frente a la consola, enfocado en su trabajo. Lo observó fijamente, hasta que el menor pareció notar su mirada, a la que solo correspondió con bastante apatía.

Era obvio que algo le pasaba. Y Vegetta no era tonto; sabía también que, el tener en su mesa a Willy y Akira, no debió sentarle demasiado bien al DJ. Pero se había confiado, pues Rubén ya lo había visto tontear con otras personas antes, y no había dicho nada al respecto. Supuso, entonces, que no se molestaría al respecto.

Pero subestimó los sentimientos del chico. Y peor aún: lo suyos, también.

Ya en la mesa, habiendo procesado todo lo ocurrido, el golpe le llegó más duro; la imagen de un sumiso Rubén, disfrutando de lo lindo el estar a la merced de dos extraños, atormentaba su mente. Le pesaba el recordarlo, y se había quedado con unas horribles ganas de golpear al moreno que clavaba sus dedos en la bella y pálida piel del menor… Todo el suceso, en general, le había sabido bastante mal.

Celos. Eran celos, como tal; no le encantaba la idea, pero era la verdad.

¿Pero tenía derecho a sentirlos?

Era verdad que no tenía nada serio con Rubius… Pero, ¿qué tenían, entonces?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un súbito incremento en el volumen de la música. Su mirada viajó una vez más hasta la cabina, dónde pudo apreciar al rubio bailando en su puesto, aparentemente cantando la letra.

La canción era un tanto diferente a lo que Rubén solía elegir para el ambiente lugar, pero el público no parecía quejarse. Si acaso, parecía que les había dado las suficientes agallas a varios de estos, pues muchas parejitas eran notables entre la multitud. Era casi como si el joven de la cabina les hubiera dado permiso de perder el control en la pista –tal como él lo hubiese hecho también momentos atrás, en el almacén.

Sus ojos volvieron a conectar con los del chico, quien ahora le guiñaba, y le mandaba un beso de manera burlona, a la vez que seguía cantando.

Era claramente una burla hacia el dueño.

No tomarse en serio su trabajo. Evitarlo toda la santa noche. Liarse con extraños, dentro del mismo club. Y ahora esto.

No sabía que estaba pasando, pero lo iba a averiguar.

Rubius estaba bastante distraído disfrutando la canción, como para notar que Vegetta ya no estaba en su mesa; bailaba, cantaba, y les guiñaba juguetonamente a varios entre la audiencia, metiéndose por una vez de lleno en su papel de DJ, para variar.

Tampoco notó que alguien llegaba por detrás, hasta que una de sus muñecas fue aprisionada con fuerza.

—A mi oficina. Ahora.

* * *

[TRACK 8]

Como con el numerito en el almacén, la canción dedicada a Vegetta había logrado ponerle un poco de buenas. Le había ayudado a desquitarse un poco, y a olvidarse de las puñaladas que sentía en el pecho. Unas causadas por él mismo; otras, por su jefe.

Ver esos ojos amatista, llenos de incredulidad, acompañado del resto de su rostro, que reflejaba como poco a poco Samuel caía en cuenta de la letra… realmente había ayudado a liberar un poco de su frustración.

Pero, cómo no. El efecto no había durado demasiado. No lo suficiente.

Tan pronto sintió cómo su muñeca era aprisionada por el mayor, la realidad volvió a golpearle de lleno; aún de la muñeca, fue guiado por todo el club, por todos esos escalones, hasta la oficina que conocía de memoria. Los dedos de Samuel aferrados a su piel, le causaban todo tipo de sentimientos encontrados; era como si llevara puesto un bellísimo brazalete, que nunca en su vida podría costearse… pero, a la vez, se sentía también como si fuesen esposas. Sentía que iba de camino a recibir su condena.

Porque el momento finalmente había llegado. Finalmente tendría aquella conversación con Vegetta, que debería haber tenido hace tiempo. Podría, hasta cierto punto, haber arruinado la noche del mayor… pero la suya, estaba condenada desde el minuto uno.

Vegetta cerró la puerta, con su mano permaneciendo un par de momentos sobre la perilla. No sabía por dónde comenzar.

Le había llamado la atención un par de veces antes, por cosas como llegar tarde, o llegar cansado al trabajo –pero nunca nada grave. Nada como, vaya, tener un trío con completos desconocidos en lugar y horario de trabajo, por ejemplo.

Pero lo que más lo tenía indeciso, era si quería regañarlo como su jefe… o como algo más. Había sido inapropiado, cierto, pero Rubius tenía razón en cuanto no estar faltando al trabajo. Y no era como si y él y sus ligues fueran los primeros en hacer algo así en el lugar –era hasta justo decir que ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales la gente iba al club.

Y entonces, ¿por qué lo iba a regañar? ¿Por irse con alguien más? ¿Por no invitarlo?

Como fuera, solo sabía que algo tenía que reclamarle. —¿Qué cojones te pasa hoy? —preguntó al fin, después de un rato de ponderar cómo comenzar.

Rubén, por su parte, decidió hacer el tonto. Decidió hacer el patético esfuerzo de retrasar todavía más lo inevitable. —¿Te refieres a los de hace rato? No te preocupes, Vegettita… por supuesto que no me he olvidado de ti —sonrió, coqueto, rodeándolo por el cuello.

No pudo evitar verse distraído por el ademán tan juguetón. Uno que Rubén tenía bien dominado, desde que habían comenzado con su jueguito después del trabajo.

Había un detalle diferente en esos ojos verdes, que usualmente lo miraban con deseo. Un deje… triste. Pero que no tuvo demasiado tiempo para analizar, debido a que su atención fue rápidamente robada por los labios del menor sobre los suyos.

Eran besos cortos, juguetones y provocadores. Un eficiente distractor, para que Vegetta dejara de hacer preguntas. Y funcionó; en cuestión de segundos, Rubius logró que el contrario relajara el cuerpo, dejándose guiar hasta el escritorio, contra el cuál se apoyó, recibiendo gustoso las atenciones del DJ.

Pero entonces, Samuel volvió a sentir que algo no cuadraba; comenzó a reconocer el esfuerzo de Rubén por distraerlo, sus labios viajando con prisa a su cuello, aparentemente sin tener la intención de mirarlo a los ojos, mientras hacía todo aquello. Bastante diferente a cómo el más alto hacía usualmente.

Porque por más que no tuvieran algo serio, Rubén siempre había puesto empeño en demostrarle lo mucho que lo deseaba; lo miraba a los ojos, suspiraba su nombre, y por más salvaje que pudiera ser con su cuerpo, siempre hacía todo con, aunque sea, un poco de… “cariño”, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo, Rubius parecía solo querer acabar con eso, y volver al trabajo. Y Vegetta se sintió como un extraño cualquiera.

Su respiración se entrecortaba, pues independientemente de la motivación –o falta de- de Rubius, el menor seguía conociendo sus puntos débiles; las palabras se amontaban en la punta de su lengua, incapaz de hilar una oración coherente, perdido en el placer que le hacía sentir el menor.

Pero su preocupación fue más. —R-Rub… —intentó llamar su atención. —Rubén, es-…. Espera…

—¿Qué pasa? —ronroneó, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la vista. Temía lo que se venía, y prefirió seguir enfocado en la poca piel expuesta de Vegetta.

No obstante, el mayor tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarlo. —Chiqui, ¿qué tienes?

Hoy. De todos los putos días, hoy tenía que estar de observador, y preguntar qué le pasaba. La única vez que Rubius buscaba enfadarse con Vegetta, y el mayor sacaba ese sobrenombre. Esa voz tan suave.

Eso tono tan preocupado, que nunca se había molestado en mostrar antes.

El DJ se congeló. La pregunta –o, mejor dicho, el cómo fue pronunciada- le había afectado más de lo que a él le hubiera gustado admitir.

Todavía sobre Vegetta, su cuerpo perdió toda su fuerza; sus manos temblaron en su agarre a la cintura de su jefe, y como pudo, desvió la mirada al suelo.

Con una sola pregunta, Samuel lo había desarmado por completo, y lo había devuelto a su estado original. Ya no estaba enojado con él; estaba enojado consigo mismo.

—…olvídalo —fue lo único que logró decir, enfocando todas sus fuerzas restantes en librarse del agarre del mayor.

La respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa, provocando que dejara ir al DJ sin mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo, volvió a tomarlo de la muñeca, no queriendo dejar que se fuera.

—Espera—

—Debo volver al trabajo.

—¡Rubius—! —tomó su muñeca con todavía más fuerza. No dejó que el más alto llegara a la puerta, dispuesto a sacarle respuestas; pero una vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, no supo qué más decir.

Era una mirada que reflejaba… tanto dolor. Tanta tristeza. Tanta, que no fue capaz de entender cómo se había tornado tan falta de vida en cosa de segundos.

¿Era algo que había hecho? ¿Era algo que había dicho? Si ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de decir algo.

Le fue imposible elegir una de entre tantas preguntas. Y sin ningún tipo de filtro, sin poder detenerse a pensarlo un segundo… salió de su boca la que más abarcaba de todas.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

No lo había dicho de forma altanera, o arrogante. No era un regaño. Era una duda genuina; una pregunta tan sincera, que hasta el mismo Samuel se sorprendió de haberla hecho. Y la forma en la que Rubén se giró por completo a verle, faltándole el aliento, le hizo darse cuenta de que nunca le había preguntado algo parecido.

Nunca se había presentado la necesidad; ambos parecían saber qué querían, y lo obtenían, sin muchas palabras de por medio. O eso creía Vegetta.

—Dime lo que me dijiste esa primera vez —Rubén pidió, antes de poder arrepentirse. —Dime que vendrías todas las noches a verme. Dime que no te importa lo demás. Dime que lo harías, solo por mí…

El agarre de Samuel sobre su muñeca cedió. Aquello le dolió, pero tenía que seguir.

—Dime tú qué quieres de mí.

Y ahí fue cuando lo soltó por completo. Tenía suerte de tener el escritorio detrás de él, pues de otra forma, el mayor muy probablemente hubiera perdido el equilibrio. Desvió la mirada, y se llevó una mano a un costado de la cara, procesando las palabras del menor.

Rubius rio amargamente. —Ya decía yo. Claro que no quieres lo mismo.

—N-no, es que… —Vegetta regresó su mirada al chico. —Vamos a ver, ¿qué está pasando —?

—Pasa que es mi última puta noche en este puto club, y recién me doy cuenta de que no me correspondes.

—Creí que… creí que esto era –espera, ¿cómo que última noche?

Era ahora o nunca. La conversación solo podía ir a peor ahora, pero no había nada más que hacer. Rubén respiró hondo. —Renuncio.

—¿…Qué?

—Que renuncio –o, mejor dicho, renuncié. Di mi aviso de dos semanas, y todo.

—¿...P-pero por qué no me dijiste?

—Tú podrás ser el dueño, pero yo respondo ante David. Acordé todo con él —se justificó. —Además... Sí lo hice.

—¿Qué?

—Que sí te dije, coño —comenzaba a enfadarse, aun sabiendo que no tenían tanto derecho a hacerlo. Obviamente, Samuel no tenía idea de la situación, y toda la información la estaba recibiendo de golpe. Literalmente hablando; Rubius rebuscó algo en su bolsillo, lanzándole una tarjeta de presentación a la cara, cuando la halló.

La tarjeta cayó al suelo, y Vegetta de inmediato fue a por ella, desesperado por una explicación. “The Cursed” era lo que rezaba el papel –aparentemente, un club nocturno ubicado en Los Santos.

El DJ continuó. —Te dije hace un mes que les había interesado, y buscaron ponerse en contacto conmigo. Te dije que no sonaba mal irme a Los Santos. Te lo dije, pero te importó más comerme la polla esa noche, como todas las demás.

Un sombrío silencio inundó el lugar.

—¿…Y te vas así, sin más? —Vegetta falló al intentar no sonar tan dolido.

—Sí. Digo, no creo que tengas demasiado problema —Rubius escupió, cual veneno.

Otro poco de silencio se hizo presente en el ambiente.

Eran muchas noticias y emociones para procesar, pero el dueño realmente estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo; la actitud tan rara de Rubius esa noche, de dónde venía su enojo, los verdaderos sentimientos de éste… y poco a poco, la incertidumbre de cuáles eran sus propios sentimientos al respecto, se unió al caos en su cabeza.

Decidió ignorarlo, y concentrarse mejor en el menor. —Esto... Esto no es justo. Tú estabas de acuerdo con todo esto. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo —?

—Joder, Vegetta... ¿Cuántas veces te invité a subir a mi piso? ¿A salir a algún lugar que no fuera el club? —el DJ explotó. —Acéptalo, te encanta tenerme de trofeo, pero nada más allá de eso. Aunque, sí que tienes razón… yo te seguí el juego.

Mientras hablaba, una sonrisa torcida se hizo hueco en su rostro, la mueca siendo dolorosa para ambos. Rubén se acercó a la puerta.

—Ese fue mi error. Pero pues, mejor, ¿No? Ni siquiera tiene sentido que nos despidamos. No hay nada que terminar —la voz de Rubius amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento. —Nunca hubo nada.

Le dio una última oportunidad de contradecirlo. De defenderse. Rubius se quedó frente a la puerta, dándole la espalda –esperando a que le diera una razón para no ir a por la perilla.

Pero Vegetta no dijo nada. Su silencio, y su mirada, delataban lo contrariado que se hallaba; quería decir algo, y su cuerpo entero parecía temblar en anticipación a sus palabras… pero nada. No tenía ningún argumento, por más que buscara; tenía que poner en orden todas sus ideas primero, antes de poder encontrar uno. Pero no había tiempo, pues Rubius ya había abierto la puerta.

El DJ dio un paso al frente. —Debo volver a la cabina —murmuró.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, seguro de su jefe no lo seguiría. Y así fue; el mayor se quedó atrás en la oficina. Solo, con sus pensamientos. A su cabeza llegaron cientos de imágenes, de recuerdos; de oportunidades claras, pero desperdiciadas, cada que el chico intentaba conocerlo más a fondo. Cuando le preguntaba sobre su día. Cuando le hablaba sobre el suyo.

El peso de su propio egoísmo lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

El recorrido escalera abajo se sintió eterno, dando cada vez un paso más pesado que el anterior. Y es que eso buscaba; tardarse lo más posible. No quería que los escalones llegaran a su fin. No quería volver a su mesa. No quería ver desde su asiento hacia la cabina, para ver al DJ haciendo su trabajo.

No quería, ya sabiendo que sería la última vez.

Pero se obligó a hacerlo. Volvió a su mesa, tomó asiento, ignoró a todos a su alrededor, y fijó su vista en el rubio en la cabina. El chico cuya compañía, había dado por sentada. El chico que, con el corazón roto, volvía a cantar la canción de turno. La última canción, con la que amargamente se despedía del lugar, y de Vegetta.

_“Don’t you want some more?_

_‘Cause I can feel your love”_

Bien dicen que no sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes.

* * *

Su turno había acabado. Dejó reproduciendo, una última vez, una lista de reproducción para ambientar la última hora de servicio en el club, antes de despedir a los últimos asistentes. Con la lista ya sonando, su turno terminado, y las despedidas con Alex y David hechas, podía ir a casa.

Y todo fue… tan extraño.

El salir de la cabina, y buscar directamente la salida. No ir hacia las escaleras, buscando ir a la oficina… como ya se le había vuelto rutina, se sentía sumamente raro. Fuera de lugar. Así como la idea de pedir un taxi para volver a casa, después de haber sido llevado en un auto cada noche, por meses.

Contrario a Vegetta, él supo, por semanas, que su estadía en el club pronto llegaría a su fin. Tuvo el tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea. Pero llegada la última noche, no se salvó de esa sensación de desorientación; de sentir que todo pasaba muy rápido, demasiado para su entendimiento. Se sentía un niño perdido, pero ya se había resignado a ello. Al menos, hasta que notó cómo Samuel caminaba hacia él.

No detuvo su andar. Solo lo hizo cuando finalmente estuvo frente a él, a una distancia decente. Lo miró, expectante; Rubén había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, pero tuvo la cortesía de dejar que el otro dijera algo, antes de irse.

—¿…Cuándo te vas de Karma? —Vegetta no podía ni levantar la mirada.

—Mañana.

La respuesta logró hacer que reaccionara; el joven dueño enfocó su mirada de golpe en el menor, sorprendido. —¿M-mañana?

—Sí, mañana —Rubius resopló. Vegetta no parecía querer actuar al respecto. No como si lo esperara, tampoco. —¿Y tus acompañantes?

—Akira se fue hace rato. Willy… Ostras, Willy —buscó su teléfono, comprobando si no tenía mensajes, o llamadas perdidas. —No noté cuando se fue. Tendré que llamarlo después.

Tuvieron un pequeño silencio incómodo, a falta de algo más por decir. Era obvio que Vegetta, tal cómo él hizo antes, solo buscaba una excusa para seguir hablándole. Para retenerlo ahí. Pero no parecía querer hacer más.

—¡Rubius, espera!

El rubio estaba por despedirse e irse de una buena vez, cuando escuchó al mesero llamar su atención. Alexby corrió hasta ellos, con un pequeño papel en la mano. Fue hasta que se detuvo para respirar, que notó que Vegetta estaba ahí también.

Adoptó un poco de seriedad, con su jefe ahí presente. —Olvidé que te tenía que dar esto. Es de parte de Fargan —habló, dándole el papel al DJ. —Dice que te lo dejaron el chico de la barra… ¿y su novio?

Ante la confusión de Alexby, y una mirada dolida por parte de Vegetta, Rubius desdobló el pequeño papel; cómo no, era un número de teléfono. Dos, para ser exactos.

—Gracias Alex. ¿Te veo la próxima semana?

El mesero sonrió. —Sí. Llego con ustedes, y me muestras tu piso nuevo —dijo, lentamente encaminándose hacia la barra.

Rubius le sonrió de vuelta, despidiéndose con la mano. —Te veo, entonces.

Volvieron a quedarse solos, y el silencio se hizo presente una vez más. Rubén inhaló profundo; decidió que no ganaba nada enojándose con Samuel, al verlo por última vez. Había dicho que no tenían la necesidad de despedirse, pero lo haría por decencia. Y por el cariño que alguna vez le tuvo.

—Veg —

—Déjame llevarte a casa.

* * *

Samuel aprovecharía hasta el último minuto. Hasta el último segundo. Aunque tuviera que conducir a la velocidad mínima, bajo la falsa esperanza de no dar con el edificio correcto… aprovecharía todo instante que le quedara junto al rubio, antes de volver a casa, y tener que lidiar con sus errores.

Y Rubén lo dejaría.

Porque le servía el aventón hasta su piso. Por no dejar morir la tradición. Y porque, en el fondo, el tampoco quería llegar a su piso.

Pero muy en el fondo. Su yo racional, ya estaba un poco más reconciliado con la realidad; el viaje en auto fue tranquilo, de hecho, por más que el conductor estuviera hecho un manojo de nervios. Por una vez, era él el de mente tranquila, y Vegetta era quien se veía preso de la ansiedad. De cierto modo, le pareció divertido el cambio.

Por más que Vegetta intentó “perderse”, llegaron al edificio. Y antes de que el DJ pudiera decir algo, el mayor se bajó del coche ni bien se quitó el cinturón de seguridad; caminó hasta estar del otro lado del vehículo, y le abrió la puerta a su acompañante. Algo que, si bien, él sí se podía considerar alguien caballeroso… nunca había hecho por Rubius.

Había muchas cosas que nunca había hecho por Rubius, y su mente se encargó de atormentarlo con la idea todo el trayecto. Si podía, al menos, hacer esto una primera y última vez… lo tomaría.

Rubius sonrió, hasta cierto punto enternecido por el esfuerzo de De Luque. —Gracias —dijo, mientras bajaba del coche.

El mayor cerró la puerta. Se giró a ver detenidamente el edificio, notando cómo nunca lo conoció por dentro –tomando en cuenta todas (muchas) las veces en la que se le ofreció la oportunidad. Cambió entonces su enfoque a Rubius; después tendría el tiempo de autocastigarse, ya en casa.

—Entonces… Los Santos.

—Sí —Rubius suspiró. —La gran ciudad.

—¿Hay posibilidad de que vengas de visita?

El chico rio ante la forma en la que De Luque se aferraba a toda esperanza posible. —No creo, por lo pronto; es más fácil que Alexby nos visite a mí y a Mangel.

Vegetta ni siquiera sabía quién era “Mangel”. De verdad que Rubius tenía motivos para enojarse con él.

Ambos permanecieron recargados contra el coche. Aunque tímida, la mano de Samuel buscó a la de Rubén. Y el rubio no lo rechazó.

—¿De verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer para que te quedes?

Su tono fue uno sorprendentemente lastimero. Apenas y murmuraba, y Rubén se vio genuinamente asombrado de verlo así, contrario a cómo se mostraba siempre. Podría haber visto ambos lados de la moneda, y conocer a Samuel tanto como jefe, que como amante… pero en ambas facetas, lo que siempre era una constante, era su arrogancia. Nada que fuera malo, pero sí era muy notable; la seguridad en su voz, lo encantador que siempre era al hablar, su dominante leguaje corporal… aunque siempre era él quien dominaba a Samuel en la oficina, era obvio quién dominaba en la “relación”.

Así que, escucharlo con un tono tan apagado y suplicante, ciertamente era algo que no se esperaba.

Rubius le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano, aún sin mirarlo a la cara. —Nada. El camión de mudanza vendrá por la mañana. Todo está hecho.

Sintió un tirón, obligándolo a ver a Vegetta a los ojos.

—Perdóname —pidió, sin realmente esperar una respuesta. —Lo arruiné todo.

El menor volvió a suspirar. —…Me disculpo yo también.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no decirte nada antes —Rubius volvió a bajar la mirada, luchando contra un par de lágrimas venideras.

Y fue ahí cuando Vegetta entendió el problema principal; él siempre confió en que Rubén no se iría de su lado, y Rubén confió en que Samuel se daría cuenta, eventualmente, que no podría quedarse a su lado, a menos que mostrara más iniciativa. Lo triste de todo, es que seguían siendo tal para cual. Igual de tontos confiados.

Temeroso, Vegetta tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos; besó sus mejillas, justo donde una que otra lágrima dejaba su rastro, antes de caer al vacío.

—Te quiero —susurró, antes de conectar sus labios con los del más alto. —Te quiero. Perdón por no decírtelo antes. Perdón…

Rubén intensificó el beso en respuesta, incapaz de seguir escuchando. Porque si seguía escuchando, se rompería ahí mismo, en los brazos de Vegetta; se rompería, se arrepentiría, y tomaría una decisión estúpida. Y a estas alturas, ya no podía permitirse eso. Por más que, al final, Vegetta finalmente le había dado lo que quería.

Finalmente había obtenido lo que tanto buscaba, y ahora debía dejarlo atrás.

Eventualmente se separaron; a regañadientes, con sus pieles inmediatamente doliendo ante la falta del calor del contrario, pero lo hicieron.

Vegetta habló como pudo, con la garganta hecha un nudo. —Buenas noches, princeso.

Rubén dio un par de pasos hacia el edificio. Se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de no derrumbarse ahí mismo, y se giró hacia Samuel una última vez. Le sonrió.

—Buenas noches, De Luque.

* * *

[TRACK 09]

“The Cursed” era muy diferente a “Lycanthrope”, en muchos sentidos; las luces rojas que teñían las paredes, la estética un poco más futurista, y el lugar bastante más grande lo hacían contrastar mucho con el club de tonos purpura. Un club nocturno que pertenecía más a una metrópoli como era Los Santos, contrario al elegante, pero pequeño club de del pueblo de Karma, que tanto insistía en hacerse pasar por una ciudad.

La música era también otro factor importante; en su anterior trabajo, la música que solía elegir cada noche era más tranquila, cosas como electroclash, o house. Todo en pro de mantener este aire de sofisticación que el lugar tenía, siendo más un bar que un club. Y claro, también estaba todo el asunto de mantener a su jefe feliz. Pero ahora, la situación cambiaba; el club propiedad de Lolito le permitía experimentar más, así como también refugiarse en géneros que le eran más familiares. Trance, dance, techno, e incluso industrial.

Contrario a Lycanthrope, The Cursed era un lugar para bailar y festejar. Y eso tenía muy contento a Rubius. Pero claro… no lo suficiente.

No lo iba a negar, tener de nuevo a Mangel tan cerca le hacía bastante bien; desde que este se había mudado con su pareja a la ciudad, lo extrañaba terriblemente. Y su nuevo piso no estaba nada mal; ya se estaba acostumbrando a lo grande que era la ciudad, y a su gran vida nocturna. Extrañaba un poco ver a Alexby prácticamente todas las noches, pero el chico ya lo había ido a visitar un par de veces en las tres semanas que ya llevaba viviendo ahí, así que tampoco se quejaba mucho. Y de nuevo, el nuevo trabajo era fantástico... Pero un corazón roto no sanaba en tres semanas.

Después de esa última conversación que tuvo con Vegetta, se había ido la mañana siguiente de su departamento con bastantes sentimientos encontrados; aliviado de no haber acabado mal las cosas, pero destrozado al saber que justo se iba, cuando habían descubierto que tenían potencial juntos. Nunca les había tenido fe a las relaciones a distancia, y ninguno de los dos había contactado al otro todavía. Ambos estaban todavía dejando descansar la herida.

Trataba de no pensar mucho en esos ojos amatistas, pero cuando lo hacía, no podía evitar sentirse un poco decaído. Y hacia el final de la noche, el recuerdo lo asaltó una vez más.

Su turno llegó a su fin, y se dispuso a dejar las últimas pistas listas en la cola de reproducción. Hecho esto, dejó la cabina, y se dirigió a la barra; le sonrió al barman, Maximus, mientras se decidía por un último trago, antes de pedir un taxi a casa. Pero antes de poder llegar a una decisión por sí mismo, Maximus se le adelantó, y plantó un vaso frente a él.

Un vaso de Lluvia Purpura.

El lugar era naturalmente oscuro, así que a Rubén le tomó un par de segundos el terminar de apreciar lo que tenía frente a él. Cuanto más entendía, más se abrían sus ojos, en total incredulidad.

—Maximus, ¿qué es esto? —intentó convencerse de que se lo estaba imaginando.

Pero no funcionó. —Una Lluvia Purpura —respondió el barman, completamente ajeno al gran significado de sus palabras.

—¿De dónde —?

—Es de parte del caballero al final de la barra. Me tuvo que explicar cómo prepararla —sonrió, apuntando con un movimiento ligero de la cabeza hacia donde el “caballero” se hallaba, antes de volver a sus deberes.

Solo con su bebida, no pudo por varios segundos separar su mirada de esta, cobarde ante la idea de siquiera moverse un milímetro. Pero al final, su curiosidad pudo más que él, y terminó por virarse; a un paso tortuosamente lento, giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda. Y efectivamente, se encontró con su antiguo jefe; tan formal como siempre, pero un poco más cohibido de lo usual. Algo tímido, saludó al DJ con un ligero ademán, y una nerviosa sonrisa.

Y antes de p0der reaccionar, el mayor ya estaba caminando hacia él.

* * *

_“¿Podemos hablar? Podemos ir a mi apartamento”_

Estaba seguro de que, en alguna parte de su conversación, Vegetta le había dicho algo por el estilo. O al menos, lo suponía, pues no recordaba nada; para cuando se había dado cuenta, ya estaba dentro del coche de De Luque, abriéndose paso a la zona más opulenta de la ciudad –porque, cómo no, el mayor tenía una propiedad en Los Santos.

El trayecto había pasado sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara ni una sola palabra. Lo siguiente que supo Rubius, fue que ya estaban en el elevador del edificio, camino al piso del mayor. Y sin ninguna indicación dada, ya había entrado y se había acomodado en la sala, solo esperando a que Samuel hablara. Aparentemente, seguía tan obediente a aquel toque purpura de los ojos de Samuel como siempre.

Rubén trató de recuperar, aunque sea un poco, el control sobre sus propias acciones. —¿…Y qué haces en Los Santos? —preguntó a su antiguo jefe –quien se hallaba sentado en el mismo sillón, pero algo retirado de él.

El mayor sonrió, sin ningún rastro de duda en el rostro. —Vine a verte, claro.

—Pudiste haberme avisado…

Samuel se encogió de hombros. —Quería sorprenderte. E imaginé que podrías sentirte presionado, si te avisaba que venía.

—Claro, porque era mejor darme un infarto, diciéndole a Maximus que me sirviera una jodida Lluvia Purpura.

—Ehhh, esa boca… —Vegetta no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—El puto susto de mi vida, macho —Rubius ignoró el regaño, riendo un poco también.

La pequeña risa compartida fue suficiente como para relajar el ambiente, con la tensión que venían arrastrando desde que dejaron el coche disipándose un poco. Tanto así, que Samuel se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo como para acercarse un poco más al DJ, en un sutil movimiento. Y Rubén parecía estar en paz con eso.

—Pero hablando en serio… no quería que estuvieras trabajando, pensando que podrías encontrarte conmigo en cualquier momento. Quería que estuvieras en paz en la cabina —confesó Samuel. —…Y, ha sido agradable verte, tan relajado.

Aunque intenté no dejarse ver muy afectado, Rubén no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante el comentario. —¿Me estabas viendo?

—Claro. Te he dicho que ha eso he venido, ¿qué no?

—Hombre, no creí que fuera tan literal… —el rubio desvió la mirada al suelo.

Samuel rio otro poco. —Quería verte en tu elemento.

—La cabina siempre ha sido mi elemento —

—Lycanthrope no lo era.

Rubén solo pudo tensarse ante las palabras del contrario. Y es que tenía razón, pero no tenía las agallas de decirlo en voz alta. Samuel, por su parte, no se lo tomó personal; despacio, se acercó todavía más a el chico, hasta quedar solos unos centímetros entre ellos.

—Pero este club sí lo es, y fue agradable verte disfrutar tu trabajo. Interactuar con el público, elegir la música que te gusta… es la primera vez que me toca ver eso. Se te ve muy feliz.

Rubén poco a poco levantó la vista, enfocando su atención en la mano de Samuel, la cual reposaba con cuidado en su rodilla. El agarre era tímido, pero decidido. Como si el mayor quisiera dejar en claro que tenía algo importante que decirle, pero que podían detenerse cuando él quisiera.

Vegetta siguió hablando. —…pero no pude evitar notar, ya hacia el final, que pusiste una canción un poco más triste.

Los ojos de Rubius se conectaron con los de Vegetta, siendo recibido por una mirada algo preocupada.

—…Algo que tocarías más bien en tu antigua cabina, para darme el gusto. Y por un momento, pensé que me habías descubierto.

—Qué va. De haber sabido que me estabas viendo, hubiera puesto algo todavía más ruidoso —sonrió, socarrón.

—Serás tontito… —Vegetta resopló, divertido. Al menos, el sentido del humor de Rubén seguía siendo el mismo. —Pero, ya en serio. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Ahora fue el turno de Rubius de encogerse de hombros. —Para no perder la costumbre, supongo. Y, bueno… te estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba justamente pensando en ti —se cohibió un poco. —A veces lo hago –o sea, p-pensar en ti. No siempre que pongo canciones así, pero… sí.

Vegetta bajó la mirada. El agarra de su mano sobre la rodilla de Rubius cobró un poco más de fuerza.

—Yo pienso en ti todos los días.

Sintió la mano de Rubén sobre la suya, lo cual le dio las agallas de volver a levantar la vista. Una compasiva sonrisa lo recibió.

Se sinceró una vez más. —Te extraño. Y mucho.

A final de cuentas, Rubén sí logró recuperar su autocontrol –pues, de otro modo, ya se habría lanzado a los brazos del mayor. Pero ya habiéndolo hecho antes, tan ciegamente, ahora tenía un poco de miedo en hacerlo, y estaba bien justificado; ahora estaba en una nueva ciudad, lejos de él, y le servía como un nuevo comienzo. Si caía ante él sin tantos peros, y volvía a ser un fracaso… este ‘nuevo comienzo’ habría sido para nada.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Quizá su tono había resultado un poco más arrogante de lo que planeaba, pero ya estaba dicho. Y si bien, Vegetta sí se vio algo sorprendido ante la pregunta, no tardó en entender la intención; lo entendió a través del pequeño temblor en la mano de Rubius al hablar, y en su mirada, con un aire algo suplicante. Vegetta lo pensó unos momentos, pero no demasiados; ya había llegado hasta este punto, y no se echaría para atrás ahora.

Tomó por completo entre sus manos las del chico. —No puedo venir a verte diario. Eso es un hecho —dijo, con su voz cargando algo de culpa. —…Pero puedo venir cada semana, para empezar. Ir a verte al club, llevarte a casa…

—Sigue sin gustarte la música electrónica, De Luque.

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Doblas: ese es el menor de mis problemas —sonrió. —Y el día que esté de visita, mientras no estés en el trabajo, podemos salir –conocer la ciudad juntos, porque igual yo no soy de aquí, y tú apenas llegaste.

El rubio falló al intentar disimular una sonrisa, creciente ante la idea planteada; el cómo Samuel estaba dispuesto a recorrer y conocer la ciudad con él, aunque él no viviera ahí.

El de mirada amatista soltó sus manos un momento, para entonces buscar algo en los bolsillos de su saco. Al aparentemente dar con lo que buscaba, devolvió su atención al DJ, con bastante decisión en su rostro.

—Yo sé que ya tienes tu piso… pero… —murmuró, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo algo tintineante. Cuando lo acercó a la vista de Rubén, éste pudo ver mejor lo que era: un aro con un par de llaves.

Decir que Rubén se puso nervioso sería poco. —V-Veg… ¿Qué —?

—Quiero que puedas entrar a este apartamento cuando tú quieras.

—¿Qué?

—Sí —Samuel volvió a tomar las manos de Rubén entre las suyas, dándole las llaves.

—Veg, creo que nos estamos yendo de cero a cien muy rápido —

—Doblas, tenemos medio año de conocernos. Y nos conocemos bastante bien…

—¡De Luque! —chilló, llevándose una mano a la cara, en inútil intento de cubrir su sonrojo. —¡Es que ese el punto! Empezar de nuevo, y conocernos mejor… pero de personalidad, bobo.

Samuel rio, enternecido. —Sí, yo sé, chiqui. Solo jugaba. —Acercó una de sus manos al rostro del contrario, obligándolo a que se descubriera, acariciando su mejilla, y haciendo que lo viera a los ojos. La mano que aun sostenía la de Rubén, con el juego de llaves entre estas, dio un apretón. —Pero, aun así… quisiera que las tengas. Si me das la oportunidad, y todo sale bien, vamos a estar viniendo aquí bastante seguido. Quiero que el lugar sea de los dos…

Básicamente, le estaba diciendo precisamente lo que quería escuchar. Iba bastante en serio –por lo menos, lo suficiente como para confiarle la llave de su apartamento. El apartamento que, seguro, valía lo triple que el suyo. No era el tipo de compromiso que se estaba esperando, pero era un compromiso al final.

—…Vegetta —lo llamó.

—Dime.

—Yo también te extraño.

El mayor se movió más rápido de lo que él pudo procesar, habiendo atrapado su rostro entre ambas manos para cuando se dio cuenta. Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, alcanzando a percibir lo mucho que Samuel había esperado por volverlo a hacer. Lo mucho que había aguantado, todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto. Y Rubén decidió mostrarle lo mucho que le había hecho falta también, respondiendo con la misma energía que el mayor.

Samuel era cuidadoso, acariciando con el pulgar la mejilla del chico, mientras que paseaba los dedos de su otra mano entre sus rubios cabellos. Era firme, pero gentil; dejándole claro que no pensaba dejarlo ir, ahora que lo había recuperado, pero sin llegar a sentirse posesivo. Algo que iba a la par con el movimiento de sus labios sobre los de Rubén; lento, e incluso tímido, pero sin dejar de sentirse apasionado. Quería hacerle saber al chico lo mucho que lo necesitaba a su lado, y lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Rubius, por su parte, le dejó abrirse paso, sin ningún pero. Llevó una de sus manos a la nuca del mayor, guiándolo a que se inclinara un poco más hacia adelante. A la vez, él se dejaba caer poco a poco en el sillón, sobre su espalda, dando la oportunidad a Vegetta de que quedara sobre él. Paseó sus dedos por toda su espalda, haciéndole saber qué estaba ahí, y así como Vegetta no planeaba dejarlo ir, él no pensaba irse.

—Rub… —Samuel suspiró, a la par que dejaba un pequeño rastro de besos sobre su piel. —Estamos… sé que estamos empezando de cero, pero… ¿querrías…?

Rubén atrajo el rostro del mayor al suyo, y apoyó su frente contra la de él. —…Sí —atinó a susurrar, todavía con el aliento un poco entrecortado.

Unieron sus labios una vez más, antes de que Vegetta finalmente se levantara del sofá; le extendió una mano al chico, ayudándolo a levantarse también, y sin soltarlo, lo guio fuera de la sala.

La mano del mayor alrededor de la suya, era ya una sensación muy familiar, que ahora se daba cuenta, había extrañado demasiado. Aun estando en un lugar tan desconocido como lo era aquel –un apartamento que tenía más ventanas que paredes, dando vista al paisaje nocturno de la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad… logró sentirse de vuelta en Lycanthrope, en la pequeña urbe de Karma. De vuelta en su pequeño lugar secreto.

Pero, aunque la situación le era familiar, en verdad se sentía distinto. Y es que lo era; por una vez, no se sentía juguete de su jefe. Y tampoco sentía que se estuvieran escondiendo. No estaban yendo a la oficina, ocultos a la vista de todos; Vegetta lo había llevado de vuelta a su departamento, y lo guiaba a su propia habitación.

Al entrar, Rubius soltó la mano del contrario un momento, embelesado por la vista del ventanal de la habitación; si bien, el de la sala era, por mucho, bastante más grande, el de la habitación tenía una vista un tanto más agradable. Además de estar un poco más alejada de las otras ventanas, de edificios vecinos.

Tras encender solo una de las lámparas junto a la cama, Vegetta caminó hasta el rubio, abrazándolo por detrás. Samuel descansó su barbilla en el hombro del más alto. —¿Te gusta la vista?

—Me encanta…

—A mí también me gusta lo que veo —ronroneó contra su cuello, procediendo a dejar un par de besos sobre su piel, haciendo reír a Rubén.

El chico se giró a verle, siendo en el proceso levemente empujado contra el cristal; un par de escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda, al sentir el frío del cristal contra su piel, a través de la delgada tela de su camiseta. Su cuello se vio nuevamente atacado por los ahora exigentes labios del mayor, arrancándole si mucho problema un par de suspiros.

Samuel lo presionó todavía más contra la ventana, aprisionando por completo a Rubén entre ésta y su cuerpo. Sus manos exploraron todo lo que tenían a su alcance, como todavía queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de que todo era real. De que el chico estaba ahí, frente a él, dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad. Sus manos se enfocaron en las caderas del rubios, rozando juguetonamente con las puntas de sus dedos un poco más abajo. Rubén no dijo nada, pero Vegetta puso sentir un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo.

—Doblas… —suspiró, entre besos. —…Debiste decirme.

—¿Decirte qué? —preguntó el otro, también con el aliento algo entrecortado.

Samuel se acercó a su oído, reforzando su agarre en las caderas del chico. Con la voz vuelta un ronco susurro, dejó salir una risita, que puso demasiado nervioso a su amante. —Debiste decirme que te gusta que te consientan, también.

Rubius se paralizó en su sitio, lo cual hizo sonreír a Samuel.

—¿Qué pasa, chiqui? —provocó. —¿O aquello que tuviste con esa pareja en el almacén fue mi imaginación? Porque podría jurar que estabas siendo dominado por ese moreno…

A la par que lo seguía provocando con sus palabras, comenzó a presionar su cadera contra la del chico; la fricción que recibía su entrepierna, fue suficiente como para distraer a Rubius, incapaz de hilar más de dos palabras, y responderle algo al mayor. Pronto, las manos pasaron de tomarlo por la cintura, a bajar más allá de esta.

El DJ logró, a duras penas, reunir algo de aire, para al fin poder hablar. —…Parecías contento siempre que te follaba sobre el escritorio, ¿Qué te digo? —sonrió, también provocador.

Pero la sonrisa no le duró demasiado; aun por encima de la tela de su pantalón, Samuel comenzó a masajear su posterior, a la par que mantenía su boca ocupada, reclamando la piel del cuello de chico. El gran esfuerzo que le tomaba el no dejar salir ningún gimoteo, ante todas esas atenciones del mayor, lo dejaba con la cabeza ligera, y en total desorientación.

Vegetta volvió a susurrar contra la pálida piel de Rubius, erizándola por completo. —Tal vez, por esta noche… ¿quisieras que te domine yo a ti?

Rubius estaba superado de sobremanera por la situación; el aire se le iba, y su rostro no dejaba de arder. Su garganta dolía de tanto aguantar sus propios jadeos, y su cuerpo temblaba ante el tacto de Vegetta. Como pudo, asintió.

—Pídemelo —demandó, aumentando la velocidad de su vaivén contra las caderas del chico. Rubius ya no podía contener ninguno de sus quejidos, y miraba a Vegetta con ojos suplicantes, pero el mayor no cedió. —Dime qué es lo quieres.

Quizá le gustaba estar debajo de vez en cuando, y le gustaba también, en general, complacer a Vegetta –pero eso tampoco significaba que fuera completamente sumiso. Así que, pensó en ejercer una última vez el control sobre el otro, antes de cedérselo al mayor. Bajó la mirada, y en un movimiento algo brusco, tomó a De Luque de los hombros; se separó de él, logrando confundirlo unos segundos.

Samuel estaba a nada de disculparse, sin saber muy bien lo que había hecho mal… hasta que Rubén volvió a verlo a los ojos, con una juguetona sonrisa.

Sin ningún tipo de aviso, el rubio se dejó caer de rodillas, y en un instante, desabotonó y abrió el pantalón de Samuel; tras el vaivén con el que había torturado a Rubén hace unos momentos, el mayor se notaba ya bastante duro. La mirada oliva conectó con la amatista una vez más, con el chico disfrutando el rostro sorprendido, pero emocionado, de Samuel.

La acción fue tortuosamente lenta; la boca de Rubius iba de arriba a abajo, pero sin ir más allá de la cabeza. Quería provocar a Vegetta, tal como el otro lo había hecho con él. Pero antes de que Vegetta pudiera soltar una palabra de protesta, Rubius por fin dejó el tonteo de lado, y metió todo lo que pudo de su polla a su boca. Tras sacarle exitosamente un ronco jadeo al mayor, y de sentir que el oxígeno se le acababa, procedió a pasear su lengua por toda su extensión, deteniéndose a jugar con la punta, mientras que una de sus manos se encargaba de acariciar la base.

Rubius se tomó en serio su trabajo, lo que provocó miles de temblores en el cuerpo de Vegetta, y que éste buscara apoyo en la ventana frente a él; apoyó las manos sobre el cristal no queriendo perder el equilibrio. La idea de que podrían estar siendo vistos cruzó su mente un segundo, pero si acaso, solo aumentó su adrenalina.

Rubius volvió a alzar la cabeza, con la más inocente de las miradas; dio un último beso en la punta, antes de dejar que su mano se siguiera encargando del resto, y le sonrió a Vegetta.

—Quiero… —canturreó, recuperando el aliento de a poco. —Quiero que tomes el puto control.

Y como ya había pasado anteriormente un par de veces esa misma noche, la voz de Rubén sirvió como un comando inmediato para Vegetta. Antes de poder siquiera procesarlo, el mayor ya lo había hecho levantarse del suelo, y entre hambrientos besos y tropezones, lo guio hasta la gran cama, al centro de la habitación.

Vegetta se terminó de desabotonar la camisa, con su pantalón y ropa interior abandonados en el suelo, cerca del ventanal. A la vez, Rubius deslizaba sus pantalones lejos de sus piernas, para después ser despojado de su camiseta con ayuda del contrario. Vegetta se detuvo un momento a admirarlo; aunque conocía cada milímetro de su cuerpo de memoria, ver al chico sobre las sábanas, a su merced… el encuentro se sentía como una primera vez. Y le encantaba.

Era, naturalmente, algo nuevo para ambos; Rubius tumbado sobre la cama, de apariencia delicada, completamente dócil y obediente ante cualquier movimiento de Vegetta, y Vegetta sobre él, devorándolo con la mirada. Nunca habían siquiera pensado en intercambiar roles, y ahora, ninguno terminaba de entender por qué.

Samuel se inclinó hacia adelante, acomodándose sobre el chico. Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, se adueñó de sus labios una vez más –a la par que, a tientas, buscaba el pequeño bote de lubricante, que había dejado sobre la cama cuando había ido a encender la lámpara.

Para este punto, el juicio de Rubén estaba totalmente cegado por la lujuria; tras haberle cedido el control al mayor, el ya no lo tenía ni siquiera sobre su propio cuerpo, y se encontró a sí mismo obedeciendo sus más primitivos impulsos. Al sentir tan cerca la piel de Samuel sobre la suya, sin ninguna tela que los separase esta vez, instintivamente buscó obtener más tacto; comenzó a mover sus caderas de nuevo, frotando su intimidad contra la de Samuel, sin dejar de corresponder a sus besos.

Sin embargo, una vez que el mayor encontró lo que buscaba, éste lo detuvo. —Paciencia, amor —le susurró, para después tomarlo de las caderas. —Date vuelta, Rub.

Entre un par de protestas, el rubio obedeció –para luego volver a quejarse, no mucho después. El frío repentino que sintió ser aplicado cerca de su entrada, aunado al suave movimiento de los dedos de Samuel sobre su piel, lo tomaron por sorpresa; logró ahogar un par de quejidos enterrando el rostro en una almohada, pero la forma en la que su cuerpo temblaba, y sus manos se clavaban en las sábanas, delataban lo alterado que se encontraba.

Vegetta lo dejó acostumbrarse, tomándose su tiempo para después insertar el segundo y tercer dedo. Volvió a recostarse sobre él, y dejó unos cuantos besos en su espalda, mientras disfrutaba los diferentes jadeos y gimoteos que la almohada no alcanzaba a ahogar del todo. Estaba disfrutando demasiado esta faceta más sumisa de Rubius.

La primera vez que lo vio, robó por completo su atención; alto, incluso un poco más que él, de cabello teñido rubio platinado, y hermosa piel pálida. Sus ropas muy parecidas a las de todos esos DJs que había visto ir y venir en lo que llevaba el club en pie, pero un tanto holgadas; haciéndolo ver todavía más imponente, pero a la vez, algo... Tierno. Un dulce a la vista.

Tras visitarlo más noches, y conocer su juguetona y, si acaso, algo arrogante forma de ser, había llegado a la -vaga- conclusión de que a Rubén le gustaba estar al mando, como a cualquier chico hetero. Pero entonces probó su suerte y... resultó ser buena decisión; no fue solo que el DJ resultó ser bisexual, sino que lo dominó a la primera oportunidad que Samuel me ofreció.

Y pronto, Samuel se vio desarrollando una adicción a él; bien, podía tener sus momentos en los que sí disfrutaba de la atención y coqueteos de otras personas, pero siempre volvía a la oficina. A Rubén. A esa imagen de él mismo sobre su escritorio, con el rubio sobre él, adueñándose de su cuerpo, gruñendo y suspirando su nombre en su oído.

Y la idea aún lo emocionaba, pero ahora se arrepentía de haber caído tan ciegamente sólo ante esa faceta del chico; de no ir más allá, y tomar él el control sobre Rubius, al menos de vez en cuando. De no escuchar esos deliciosos quejidos y jadeos antes, a los cuales, ahora también se volvía adicto.

—V-Vegetta…

—Dime, chiqui.

—… _P-por favor._

Vegetta dejó otro beso, cerca de su hombro. —¿Por favor _qué_?

— Ah, m-mierda —exhaló el chico, a duras penas. —Fóllame ya, Samuel. Por favor...

—Uy, esa boca… —el mayor regañó, a la par que retiraba sus dedos de la ya bastante abusada entrada del otro. Ante las protestas de éste, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. —Vale, vale… lo pasaré por hoy.

Tomó de nueva cuenta a Rubén por las caderas, haciendo que las elevara un poco. El chico volvió a enredar sus dedos entre las sábanas en anticipación, y enterró su rostro una vez más la almohada, al sentir poco a poco la polla de Samuel dentro de él.

Lento al principio, el vaivén de Vegetta le provocó dificultad para respirar a Rubius, quien todavía se empeñaba en seguir ocultando su rostro. Pequeños temblores se apoderaban de su cuerpo, y sus jadeos eran más que audibles, pero él seguía sin descubrirse. Y esto comenzaba a molestar un poco a Vegetta.

Pero, en lugar de pedirle verbalmente que alzara la cara, con el tono tan cariñoso que había estado utilizando hasta hace unos momentos… Vegetta decidió que lo obligaría a hacerlo; que lo dominaría con tal fuerza, y lo haría gimotear tan alto, que lo dejaría sin aire. Y Rubius no tendría más opción que dejar de lado la almohada; trataría torpemente de recuperar el aire entre dolorosos jadeos, y lo dejaría escuchar sus deliciosos quejidos entrecortados.

Podría ser justo decir que el poder se le subió un poco a la cabeza, pero Rubius tampoco se estaba quejando.

Porque tal como Vegetta planeó, el chico así hizo; las estocadas dadas cada vez con más fuerza, fueron recibidas con gimoteos exhalados sin pena, una vez que Rubius se dignó a dejar la almohada de lado. Y estaba tan perdido en el ritmo de las caderas de Vegetta, que pronto comenzó a mover las suyas sin darse cuenta; buscó continuar ser sometido por las embestidas del mayor, sin esperar a que éste se moviera por sí mismo.

—D-Doblas… espera —Samuel masculló, falto de aire el también.

—¿Qué…?

—Quiero… Q-Quiero verte…

Rubén calmó un poco sus movimientos, sintiendo de pronto un vacío, con Samuel saliendo de él. Las manos del mayor se posaron de nuevo en sus caderas, guiándolo poco a poco; Rubén terminó por recostarse sobre su espalda, con Samuel nuevamente sobre él. Las filosas amatistas le quitaron el aliento; sintió como todo su rostro, agitado y sonrojado, así como su mirada llorosa y suplicante, eran grabados en la memoria del mayor. Como lo devoraba con la mirada.

Se vio atrapado en ese trance al que esos ojos purpura solían arrastrarlo siempre, y para cuando se dio cuenta, Samuel ya estaba dentro de él otra vez.

Esta vez, no se contuvieron; ni Vegetta midió su fuerza al embestir al bello chico debajo de él, a un ritmo cada vez más errático, y ni Rubius se guardó ninguno de sus gritos y gimoteos. El mayor enterró el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro del rubio, y éste aferró sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de Vegetta, a la par que clavaba sus uñas en la piel de ésta. La distancia entre ambos cuerpos dejó de existir.

—V-Veg, yo — el chico intentó hablar, pero la falta de aire se lo impedía.

—Y-yo… yo también…

Rubén no tardó en venirse, pocos momentos después de que Samuel le susurrara esas palabras. Y el escuchar cómo el rubio perdía la razón por unos instantes, aferrándose a su espalda todavía con más fuerza, con un melifluo gemido abandonando sus finos labios… fue suficiente para que Samuel se viniera, también.

Sin fuerzas restantes, el chico se dejó caer en la cama, y Samuel se recostó con cuidado a un costado. Ambos se concentraron en recuperar el aliento, y en caso de Rubén, el conocimiento un poco, también. El mayor sonrió embelesado ante el exhausto subir y bajar del pecho del más joven.

—¿Estás bien? —no pudo evitar preguntar, en un suave susurro.

—Estoy de puta madre —el otro contestó, dejando salir una risita apenas y audible.

Vegetta no se molestó en regañarlo esta vez, divertido ante la respuesta. Rodeó al rubio con un brazo, mientras que, con la mano libre, le quitaba el cabello de la cara, acariciándolo.

—Joder, Vegetta… te extrañé.

El mayor besó su frente. —Yo también, Rubén. Yo también.

* * *

END OF QUEUE.

ENJOY THE SILENCE.

Una sensación de calor calándole en el rostro lo despertó.

Talló sus ojos, tras abrirlos y ser completamente cegados por la luz del sol, que se colaba a través de los grandes ventanales de la habitación. No había nada que le dijera la hora a la vista, pero despertándose así de tarde todos los días, pudo adivinar correctamente que pasaba del mediodía.

Se removió entre las sábanas, y abrazó con fuerza la almohada a su lado. En las últimas semanas, se le había vuelto un hábito; tras meses de siempre despertar solo, en una cama vacía, cada que despertaba inmediatamente abrazaba a la almohada contraria, sobrellevando un poco su soledad. Pero esta vez, no pudo evitar notar que había algo diferente: la almohada entre sus brazos, tenía un aroma… familiar. Un perfume.

El perfume de Samuel.

Se irguió tan rápido que se mareó un poco, pero no perdió el tiempo; recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de aquella enorme habitación, contando más ventanas de las que su piso entero tenía. El suelo, la cama, las cortinas en las ventanas… pronto pudo reconocer todo, y poco a poco recordaba la noche anterior.

Ese no era su piso. Era el apartamento de Vegetta. Él… había pasado la noche con Vegetta.

Ruidos provenientes de fuera llamaron su atención, asignándole como siguiente misión el salir del dormitorio. Miró el tocador unos metros al frente de la cama, y encontró sobre éste la ropa que llevaba la noche anterior, bien doblada.

Tras vestirse, se aventuró fuera de la habitación. El apartamento era en serio enorme –algo que había fallado en notar antes debido a la situación, y la poca iluminación. Pero ahora, a plena luz del día… era gigante. No obstante, logró avanzar sin perderse, y encontró el camino a la cocina. Dentro, podía escuchar una voz muy familiar, aparentemente batallando con algo.

—Que se me quema, que se me quema —

—¿De Luque?

El aludido se giró a verle un segundo, sonriéndole. —Hala, despertaste. Buenos días, princeso —canturreó, regresando su atención a la estufa.

—¿Qué haces? —Rubius preguntó, temeroso de adentrarse más en la cocina. La olla en las manos de Vegetta despedía humo negro –no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para ser preocupante.

—Yo, eh… —apagó la estufa, y tapó la olla, rendido. —Intentaba hacer el desayuno… pero la verdad, no soy muy bueno cocinando.

Una pequeña risa compasiva salió del rubio, quien se acercó a abrazar a Samuel por detrás. —Sí, eso veo.

—Seguro tú eres mejor —dijo, sarcástico. La molestia no le duró mucho, al sentir como el menor enterraba el rostro en su cuello. Su respirar le provocó cosquillas.

—No, yo tampoco soy muy bueno… —murmuró, contra la tela de la sudadera de Samuel.

El mayor se giró para poder abrazarlo él también. Ambos se perdieron unos momentos en el aroma del otro, con Rubén acariciando levemente la espalda de Samuel, y éste jugando con los cabellos del más alto. Se separaron apenas unos centímetros, y el mayor depositó un fugaz beso en los labios de Rubén. Ambos sonrieron.

—Salgamos mejor por algo —propuso Vegetta. —Busquemos algún restaurante.

_“Y el día que esté de visita, mientras no estés en el trabajo, podemos salir –conocer la ciudad juntos…”_

Rubius sonrió al recordar sus palabras. Volvió a hundir su rostro contra el cuello de Vegetta, buscando grabar ese perfume en su memoria.

Su pereza pido más que su sentido de aventura. —Mejor pedimos algo, y nos quedamos aquí.

—Anda, chiqui… tienes que terminar de despertar —regañó ligeramente el otro, tomando de la mano al chico, y guiándolo fuera de la cocina. —Que todavía debo llevarte de vuelta a tu piso, para que te cambies. Y hoy todavía tienes que ir a trabajar, ¿no?

Samuel solo recibió un par de gruñidos en respuesta, de parte de un Rubén todavía a medio despertar.

—Doblas…

—Sí, sí… estoy despierto…

—Más te vale —el mayor tomó su rostro entre sus manos, —porque no te quiero ver así de apagado en la cabina.

Esta vez, Rubius abrió los ojos de lleno. —¿Irás de nuevo esta noche?

—Pues claro, yo te lo dije —le sonrió, con su benevolente mirada amatista. —tengo que ir a ver a mi DJ favorito —Vegetta le dio otro pequeño beso, esta vez en la nariz. Ante esto, y sus palabras, un tierno sonrojo invadió el rostro de Rubius, totalmente embelesado.

—…Vale, vamos.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado anteriormente en: https://twitter.com/Lintu_chaos/status/1304575595444043783?s=20


End file.
